duesouthfandomcom-20200214-history
Elaine Besbriss
Elaine Besbriss is an American police officer from Chicago, Illinois. She first acted as Civilian Aide at the Chicago Police Department’s 27th precinct before graduating as an officer in September 1997 and being assigned to a new station. She was replaced by Francesca Vecchio upon graduation. Elaine Besbriss was portrayed by Canadian actress Catherine Bruhier. Childhood As a little girl, one of Elaine Besbriss' greatest dreams was to own a pair of ruby slippers, just like Dorothy's in The Wizard of Oz. She used to stand in front of the mirror, put on her mother's high heels shoes, click her heels together and say: "There's no place like home, there's no place like home." Career As Civilian Aide at the 27th precinct, Elaine Besbriss provided a vital link between the public and the police department. Working from her desk, having access to the department’s extensive data, Besbriss' responsibility was to pull up files on suspects and find phone numbers and addresses, enabling field officers to pursue their investigations. She contributed greatly to Detective Raymond Vecchio and Constable Benton Fraser's success in solving many complex cases. She accompanied them throughout their partnership from 1994 to 1997, going occasionally beyond the call of duty, notably to access county records on her day off when Vecchio was arrested for contempt of court in 1995. She also worked with Detective Stanley Raymond Kowalski on a few cases, but graduated from the Police Academy shortly after and was no longer seen at the 27th precinct. Her graduation day was marked by an exchange of gunfire right outside the academy and she insisted on assisting her endangered fellow officers, making her first arrest before being officially on duty. Personal Life Elaine Besbriss is very attracted to Constable Benton Fraser, but is realistic about how inaccessible the mountie is, unlike her good friend Francesca Vecchio who shares the same feelings but is unafraid to go ahead and attempt to seduce Fraser. The two women often share their impressions on the man as they meet and walk through the precinct's halls. According to Ray Vecchio, Besbriss "has no life," indicating that the woman leads a quiet existence outside of work. Appearances * Free Willie * Diefenbaker's Day Off * Manhunt * They Eat Horses, Don't They? * Pizzas and Promises * Chinatown * Chicago Holiday, Part 1 * Chicago Holiday, Part 2 * Gift of the Wheelman * You Must Remember This * A Hawk and a Handsaw * An Eye for An Eye * The Man Who Knew Too Little * The Wild Bunch * The Blue Line * The Deal * Heaven and Earth * Victoria's Secret, Part 1 * Victoria's Secret, Part 2 * North * Vault * Witness * Bird in the Hand * The Promise * Mask * Juliet is Bleeding * We are the Eggmen * Some Like it Red * All the Queen's Horses * Body Language * The Duel * Red, White or Blue * Flashback * Burning Down the House * Eclipse * I Coulda Been a Defendant Category:Due South characters Category:Chicago Police Department